The Lone Goddesses
by KaiserLuigi93
Summary: Just a oneshot RosalinaXPalutena lemon, with all the yummy yuri goodness.


**The Lone Goddesses**

It had been another typical day for Rosalina, taking care of her Lumas was always a delight, and yet Rosalina felt something was missing. Rosalina relaxed in her bath thinking to herself, "Why do I feel this emptiness, I'm a goddess I have all I could ever need, don't I?" She finished her bath and decided to go to bed. Putting on a lacy nightgown that matched the color of her dress, Rosalina laid her head down. She couldn't fall asleep, it dawned on her she had no one beside her. Rosalina couldn't help but quietly cry herself to sleep that night.

Palutena looked out to see Pit training hard. "Ah Pit, so noble and diligent he is truly like a son to me" she thought. While Palutena loved Pit like a son it was just that, a son. She couldn't even remember the last time she made love nor had a lover. "Perhaps it's time I find someone, I'm feeling, naughty" Palutena thought to herself. The next day Palutena thought about how she could find a new lover, she then remembered a name, "Rosalina". Palutena had remembered that name during her time as a fighter. "Yes Rosalina, I remember her being very beautiful and kind", "Yes Rosalina, she will be mine" Palutena thought. Palutena didn't think much of the fact it was a woman she was after, gender had never been much of an issue for her.

Rosalina was taking a bath again thinking about her situation. She sighed, "I suppose a goddess such as myself has too many responsibilities, maybe it is best if I remain without someone beside me". While dressing herself she looked out on to her space station and saw a blinding light come down from space. Out of that blinding stepped the radiant beauty of Palutena. "Who… who are you" asked Rosalina, "Oh you don't remember me" said Palutena, "Well maybe, you do seem familiar". "Think about it, darling" said Palutena putting her hand on Rosalina's cheek, "Wha…what are you doing" said a nervous Rosalina, "Just admiring your beauty". Rosalina was shaking a little, this woman shows up from space and is touching her, and yet Rosalina didn't want it to stop. Palutena moved in closer and planted a soft kiss on Rosalina's lips. A million thoughts ran through Rosalina's head as she kissed her, 'why did this woman kiss her', and 'why wasn't she stopping her'. "What the… wh-why did you kiss me" asked Rosalina, "Because I really like you and it's been so long since I been in the arms of another" said Palutena. "But I don't even know you" said Rosalina, "I'm Palutena", "Wait, Palutena"; it came back to her Rosalina remembered who she was now. "You know… I haven't been with anyone in a long time either" said Rosalina, "Well my cosmic beauty I can help with that" said Palutena coming in to kiss her again. "But I…I" said Rosalina as Palutena kissed her again, it was amazing Rosalina hadn't kissed like this in a long time. Palutena groped Rosalina's butt while she kissed her, "Nice" Palutena thought. "I…I really… want you" said Rosalina, "Come with me", Rosalina led Palutena towards her bedroom. "Now the fun truly begins" Palutena thought.

Rosalina slipped her dress of slowly, she looked over to see Palutena was already stripping out of her lingerie. "I really… like your lingerie" said Rosalina admiring Palutena's lacy lingerie, "Thank you darling" said Palutena. "Rosie, have you ever been with another woman" asked Palutena, "To be honest, I'm not sure, being immortal I can't remember" said Rosalina. "Well that's not a problem, just let me do all the work" said Palutena unhooking Rosalina's bra. "You have wonderful breasts Rosalina" said Palutena, "You think so, I think there to small especially when compared to yours" she replied. "Big boobs aren't everything, yours are very cute" said Palutena, "Thank you" said Rosalina blushing, "So cute that I might just have to do this", Palutena put her lips around Rosalina's nipple and began to suck on it. It felt amazing for Rosalina; it had been far too long since she had been pleasured like this. "Mmm, oh, ah" moaned Rosalina as Palutena sucked on boob and pinched the other, "Don't… stop please" said Rosalina. "Don't worry my darling, this is just the beginning" said Palutena, Palutena started to pull off Rosalina's panties which matched the color of her dress. "Wha…what are you doing" said a nervous but aroused Rosalina, Palutena grinned a devilish grin. "Palutena are… oh oh my" said Rosalina as she felt Palutena's tongue dance on her womanhood. Rosalina fell on her back as Palutena continued her wondrous pleasure. "Rosie, do me to, please I really need it" said Plautena as she shifted positions and had her womanhood hovering above Rosalina's face. Hesitant at first but Rosalina quickly returned the favor to Plautena and began to taste her sweet womanhood. Palutena felt the amazing sensation on her womanhood, "Oh heavens, Rosie you're a natural" said Palutena. The two goddesses soon reached orgasm, out of breath and exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day they kissed each other and promised to do this again sometime, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship for Palutena and Rosalina.


End file.
